


Fade Into You

by Nemuri



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemuri/pseuds/Nemuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is what awaits everyone. No one can really control the way he or she will die. My own life was closely connected to his. Yet he didn't know I even existed and I didn't know that I would find more than I expected. I could have never imagined this future, this whole new life. </p><p>Godric/OC/Eric</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 

I was his, I had always been his since the day I was born and I would always be his until my dying days. He just didn't know who I was, he didn't even know that I existed. I was a complete stranger for him, someone he couldn't even think of.

 

However, he was my world, my everything, the other part of me, the one that made me whole. It was strange, I wasn't denying it. I still didn't understand myself how it worked. I just knew I had made my choice a very long time ago and that I didn't regret it. This was my destiny, he was my life now. I wouldn't change a thing.

 

I was just scared of what could happen to me if I finally plucked up courage, if I finally decided to see him, to introduce myself. My story was just insane. _How could he believe me?_ I had no idea but if I wasn't wrong, he would understand. We were meant to be. He was unconsciously calling for me, just like I was calling for him. He would feel it too. He was probably already feeling that hole inside of his chest.

 

The pull was strong, extremely strong. Yet I was still resisting it with all I had, hurting myself in the process. I was weak, so ashamed of myself. I was usually so brave but this fear, inside of me, was paralyzing me. I did choose all of that, I did choose him but I was too scared of losing myself if it didn't go as planned or rather as I imagined. I feared his rejection more than anything else.

 

I kept watching him, I had been watching him for a while now, it perhaps even had been years. I couldn't be sure. I had lost track of time. I kept lurking in the shadows, hiding myself so that I could get a glimpse of him every night. It was ridiculous. I was not that kind of girl, I had never been shy before.

 

He was so perfect, he was everything I wanted. I knew it. Sure he was a creature of the night, some called them bloodsuckers, monsters but he was just a vampire, my vampire. I didn't think he was a monster. He was just him. Nothing else mattered, at least to me. I saw him for who he truly was.

 

Tonight, I decided that I wanted to end this folly. It had lasted too long.

 

My destiny, my life was closely bound to him. I had to finally make myself known. It couldn't go on that way, I was becoming insane. I just wanted to feel love, his love. I was born for that and I had to finally let it go. I couldn't be scared anymore and if it all went wrong then I would accept my fate. I had no other choice. I couldn't let my fear destroy me longer. It wasn't healthy, even for someone like me.

 

Yet tonight, I would go and see him for the very first time. I needed him in my life and I wanted to show him how much he meant to me. I knew he wasn't doing so well these days, the sparkle in his eyes left a few years ago. I had witnessed his slow descent into hell. I should have done something but I didn't. I felt guilty but I knew I would make it right now. I would bring him back to life.

 

I smiled to myself in the mirror. I was ready, it was now or never. I hadn't tried to look particularly good tonight. I was my usual self, my long blonde hair was braided and I wore a simple jeans and shirt. I was pretty, hopefully I would be enough for him.

 

Taking a deep breath, I finally decided to get out of the place I called home. It would never truly be my home,. I wasn't born then, it was just the place I lived in but for now it was okay. I would leave it soon, I was sure I would. Perhaps I could even make a trip back home after all.

 

The air wasn't particularly hot tonight in Dallas, it was just good. It was nighttime but there were so many people out there. It was so different from where I came from. Even though I had left home for a while, I still remembered it perfectly and was still surprised of what I found in this huge and disturbing world. I was still getting excited over the stupidest things. I guess I was still acting like a child even though I clearly wasn't a little girl anymore.

 

My feet took me very quickly to my final destination. By the time I got there, my heart was beating in my chest so fast that I thought it would explode. _It's now or never Scarlett, you can do it_ , I repeated in my head.

 

I wasn't scared of the vampires I would be in his nest, I was more than ready to face them and defend myself against them. I was just afraid he would reject me. I shook my head, everything would just be fine. I needed to be more positive. I had to believe in the stories my grandparents always told me about. They were right, they had always been right. It was magic after all.

 

I took a deep and very necessary breath before knocking on the door of his house. I waited a few minutes but no one came. That wasn't normal. Vampires had good hearing and I had always seen people entering the house a few seconds after knocking. Something was definitely wrong here.

 

 _Was I too late? Was he already gone?_ No, it was just impossible. There was another explanation. I knocked again, this time more forcefully. I was determined to enter, no one would stop me.

 

I could faintly hear footsteps coming towards the door. That was it, perhaps that was even him. When the door finally opened, it wasn't him. It was that female vampire I kept seeing in his house. I didn't know who she was but she lived there.

 

“I'm sorry but we don't need any donor tonight.” The hispanic woman said very politely but I could sense annoyance in her voice.

“I'm not here for this. I would like to see Godric, please.” I answered and smiled at her. “It's very important. It's kind of a question of live or death.” I added, trying to sound as normal as possible. It was not exactly a life or death situation but it was somehow close to that or at least it could become one.

 

She frowned but it wasn't her who did anything to me a second later. I didn't even know what happened because I was suddenly pressed up against the wall, a very cold hand circling my throat. The grip was strong, it hurt. I had to close my eyes because of the impact. _What the hell was that?_

 

“What's your business with Godric?” A deep threatening voice asked. When my eyes opened, I only saw a furious vampire baring his fangs at me. _Bad timing_ , I guessed.

 

I was in a deep mess and I hadn't even been able to finally see Godric. _Who was that guy? What was happening there? Where was Godric?_

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 : **

 

I could hardly breathe with this cold hand around my throat. The vampire who was currently pinning me against the wall was furious, I had never ever seen anyone so angry, not even my father after I announced him my decision to leave our home and trust me, he was more than furious. I was his little girl after all.

 

It seemed like that vampire was ready to kill me if I didn't answer and even if I wanted to answer, his hand prevented me from making any single sound, except perhaps moans of pain. There was no way I could get out of that situation without help or without revealing a part of me I didn't want anyone else but Godric to know about. _How the hell did I get into that situation?_ It wasn't supposed to be that way tonight.

 

“Eric let her go, you're going to kill her! She can't breathe! She'll never be able to answer you!” A female voice screamed at my aggressor. _Great someone was trying to help me, very nice_ , I thought to myself. I would have to thank that person later, if I was still alive.

 

It just didn't work, on the contrary the grip on my throat tightened. I would soon have no choice but to save myself. I hated that possibility.

 

“Stay out of this, Sookie! She knows something about Godric! Speak now or I will end your life.”

 

If I knew something about Godric, I wouldn't be there. I would be with him because that was where I was meant to be. I had finally decided to show myself after all. Unfortunately, no one knew that. No one knew about me, about who I was.

 

When the lack of oxygen started to make my head spin, I had to intervene. It was now or never, even if I would probably regret that later. It was either getting out of his grip or dying. The choice was easily made. And after all, I was stronger than this vampire. He didn't truly scare me. He only took me by surprise otherwise I wouldn't be there. So I used my mind to push him away, my greatest luck was that I had a telekinesis power. I was not helpless like other could be, at least I was special but in a very good way. Being able to move things with your minds was very helpful especially during a situation like this one. Other people with other ability would be in a bad shape.

 

Though the vampire was strong , he didn't resist that much probably taken by surprise by the sudden force that was pushing him away from me until he crashed against the coffee table, destroying in the process. I fell on my knees, gasping for air. I really wished I hadn't used my ability because that was dangerous in a vampire nest but he didn't let me any choice. The only thing I had to do now was being on my guard and protect myself against their future attacks on me. I knew that people like me were very precious for vampires, not only because of our powers but also because of our blood. Though I could not imagine how it tasted for me, I heard many stories and some legends were true too. Now, I had to shield myself from them at any cost. _Let's just hope I have enough energy to stop them, all of them_ , I thought to myself.

 

As I looked up, I finally saw who was around me. There were at least four vampires in the room, I knew that two of them were from here. Those were always around Godric when I watched him through my hiding places and lurked in the shadows. The other two were complete strangers for me. I was pretty sure they were not from Dallas because I would have seen them. I had been there for a long time. Who they were and what they were doing here, I didn't know but it had probably something to do with the fact that Godric wasn't here anymore. There was another person in the room, a woman and judging from her looks, she wasn't a vampire. She was far from being a vampire, I could sense it. She looked very sweet with her red dress though I would not wear that for a meeting with vampires, especially with one of Godric's follower.

 

The vampire who attacked me a few seconds before was very quickly on his feet and tried to get to me again. Yet he couldn't, he was blocked by an invisible shield that I had created. That was going to be fun. I didn't even know what the hell was happening here and where Godric was. He was supposed to be there, he never really left his nest unless it was a necessity. It seemed that I hadn't chosen the right moment to show myself. If I had been braver perhaps he would still be there. _Very bad timing Scarlett_ , I thought to myself.

 

“Who are you? What are you?” The tall vampire who attacked me asked, venom in his voice. Anger and frustration were radiating from him. A girl like me was paralyzing him and he was helpless.

 

I wasn't going to answer. He didn't have to know who I was or what I was. Only Godric had that right. I had no intention to answer any of his questions. I need to keep everything secret in order to stay safe. I didn't even know what that guy was.

 

“Where's Godric?” I asked as I stood up, finally breathing properly. And man, that felt so good.

 

Perhaps that was not the cleverest thing to do, I meant asking a question while I answered none but Godric, he was everything to me. He didn't know it but he meant the world to me. I had to know where he was, I had to know what was happening. The only thing I was sure about was that he was alive and that was reassuring.

 

“Who are you? What's your business with Godric? How do you even know him? I don't remember you.” The female vampire asked quite politely, I would say. She was not as aggressive as the other one, which was nice and made me want to just give her a few information. It couldn't hurt.

 

She didn't seem as vicious as the blond bloodsucker who pinned me against the wall. Yet a vampire was not to be trusted so easily. Sure someone would say that Godric was one of them too but it was different. We were connected, somehow we were one and if I were to die, I wouldn't mind if he was the one to cause my death. That probably sounded terribly stupid and too dramatic but it was how it was meant to be. My fate had been chosen for me the day I left home. There was no turning back now.

 

“Scarlett, my name is Scarlett Lockhart and my business with Godric doesn't concern you. Where is he?”

 

My name couldn't cause any harm. It would not put my life in danger. They couldn't never find me and if they did, I would defend myself against them. Vampires were cruel creatures but they were not the only monsters out there.

 

“Not here.” The tall blond vampire answered coldly.

 

His fangs were still very present. That asshole knew that he couldn't get to me anymore. How frustrating that was for him. He couldn't hurt me, he couldn't even take a step towards me. I was stronger than him but that wasn't enough to get information. I just wished I could read his mind right now. It would make things easy for me but I was only controlling things with my mind.

 

“Thank you captain obvious but I already realized that. Where is he? What happened?”

“You think I'm going to answer you? I don't even know who or what you are.”

“I already told you my name, vampire. If you're deaf, it isn't my problem. Again where is Godric? What happened to him?” I asked again, staring at that giant idiotic bloodsucker. He didn't take his eyes off me, on the contrary he eyed me suspiciously. Honestly, I couldn't blame him for that but I hated not knowing what was happening. It made me very anxious though I was a very calm person.

“He's just gone. No one knows where he is. He just disappeared.” The woman in the room blurted out and I felt like my heart broke a little bit after hearing those words coming out of her mouth. At least, now I knew what was happening.

 

_How could he be gone? Why was he gone?_ It didn't make any sense, he was a vampire, he could not disappear like that but perhaps that was his own doing. I remembered him and his sadness, the way he spent his night, mostly alone, just thinking. I had never ever seen him smile, I just wished I could bring him happiness but it seemed that I was too late. _No_ , I could not think like that. As long as I was alive, there was hope.

 

I was going to find him. I didn't exactly know how I would do it but I was clever and brave. That was enough to find him, after all I already found him once. However right now, I had to be quick. I knew that I could be too late if I lost too much time. I had already done that before, I should have come earlier for him.

 

“Thank you for this information and goodbye.” I turned around and heard a very loud groan. I had almost forgotten about the vampires in the room and especially one vampire. “Don't even think about following or anything else. First you won't be able too and you'll get yourself hurt in the process.” I added, knowing that it was still impossible for him to move. It would probably last until I was far enough from him, which was a good thing.

“I can't hear her, Bill.” I heard the woman said and I smiled to myself. Of course, that telepath couldn't read my mind. If she didn't have my permission, she couldn't do so. I perfectly knew how to shield myself from that kind of power, I had enough training.

 

 

I was back at my small apartment. No one dared to follow me and I was alone with my thoughts. I knew what I had to do but I needed a trail, an idea. Godric had disappeared but it didn't make any sense. A vampire like him could not disappear just like that. It was impossible and since I knew he was alive, it made the mystery even stronger.

 

What I knew was that he couldn't have been captured by drainers, he was far too powerful for that. He also couldn't have left the town otherwise he would have told his vampire friends. I believed that there was something else behind his disappearance. It was his own doing but where did he go? _Why did he leave just like that without informing his underlings?_

 

I had watched him during so many nights. I had to find clue, I had to remember every single details. He was the calmest person I had ever seen, he had never ever lost control of himself as I watched him even when he faced the worst kind of vampires and as a sherif he did. He always showed compassion towards human donors, always refusing to feed from them and only drinking Tru Blood. He looked at vampire and human lovers with kindness. I didn't believe he was jealous of the relationship they had, I didn't even think he ever wanted to find a lover but that was something I would think about later. The only thing I truly remembered about Godric was his sadness and perhaps that was the key. He used to stay awake as long as he could, watching the sunrise nearly burning himself in the process. It was such a beautiful view for me but it was dangerous for him.

 

Dangerous and lethal.

 

That was it. He was suicidal, he wanted to die. He left so that he could end his life and he didn't want to bother anyone, he didn't want anyone to know about his intention. That was bad, really bad, not only for him but for me too. I couldn't let that happen, it wasn't supposed to be like that, to end like that. It gave me another reason to find and save him. The only thing I needed to know was where he was now. He had a gentle heart and surely he wanted his death to be useful for everyone. It didn't take me too long to find out exactly where he might have gone. I was certainly not the brightest person in the world but I was clever enough to get a very clear idea of where he was. He could have died alone, in his nest but he chose otherwise. That meant only one thing. Also my instincts told me that I was right and I trusted them more than anything in the world after all that was how I found Godric for the very first time.

 

Yet now, the situation was more desperate and I couldn't waste my time. I had to act very quickly and find a plan on the way. I had to save Godric and now timing was everything.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your support !
> 
> I hope you liked this new chapter !


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :**

 

 _How do you get inside a community that is totally against vampires?_ That was a question I kept thinking about and I might have found the answer. There was two ways to infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun, one was certainly better but not easier. I was determined to succeed either way. It was my duty to get Godric out of the place he was. It was my duty to give him all my love and show him how beautiful the world truly was and how much he meant to me. I knew it would be hard. There was a bumpy road waiting for me but I was more than ready. Anyway, that task would have to wait for another day or rather night.

 

Tonight, I had to get inside the Fellowship of the Sun and find Godric. I was persuaded he was there. There was no other possibility, the vampire went there for his desperate attempt to end his life hoping to do it right. It was rather evident if you studied every clue, it led there.

 

Now, I just had to find my way there for him but time was running out. I needed to be quick and though it was already late. It was still nighttime. Darkness was all around me but it didn't bother me, in fact I hoped it would give me an advantage. Darkness could be my ally. Barging in or trying to get inside by using force weren't good ideas, on the contrary, it was stupid. There were people patrolling around the place and they would easily catch me. Though I didn't doubt that I could avoid them for a while, I would never ever be able to be invisible. They would see me at some point and my telekinesis power wouldn't be very helpful. Sure it was a fantastic way to protect myself but if someone attacked from behind, I would be helpless. I was far from being invincible and invisible. I also couldn't run fast enough to escape. Getting caught wouldn't aid Godric. It could make things worse for him. I didn't know how they treated him but I was scared for him.

 

Even if he probably came willingly, they could be torturing him. I knew that some people hated vampires with passion, I had seen how Steve Newlin behaved on TV. That man was a fierce hater of those creatures, yet he was so ignorant. Vampires weren't the only supernatural creatures that existed and the reverend would be surprised by them. Sure vampires could be considered as cruel and vicious but they weren't the only monsters out there, lurking in the shadows. Many other creatures were worse and more dangerous though they didn't fed from humans like vampires do. If humans ever learned about the real world they lived, they wouldn't be scared like they were now, they would be terrified. They wouldn't want to ever leave their houses. I wasn't even talking about all those humans who killed for fun or because they took pleasure in it. There are monsters everywhere but Steve Newlin's followers preferred to believe that only vampires were bad guys. They were blinded by their own stupidity and that would cost them more than they would ever imagine. They were losing precious time because of their hate. It was almost sad that it never clicked in their minds. Of course I wasn't saying that vampires were the most friendly things in the world but some were good, like Godric. They didn't all choose this life.

 

Since barging in wasn't an option, I had another idea. It was risky and painful for me but I was ready to do anything for Godric. Pain didn't scare me if it was needed, if it was for him. He was the reason why I was there after all. At least, something reassured me. My plan had the good luck to succeed thank to my my look. I would appear less suspect in there eyes. My father always described me as the sweetest girl he had even seen. I looked so innocent but I was far from being like that. I used everything I could to get what I wanted.

 

So my plan was quite easy. I decided that I would try to pass for someone who had just been attacked by a vampire and who was searching for shelter. Surely, they would help a poor and scared girl with blood on her skin and tears in her eyes. To make it all more realistic, I tore my clothes up but that wasn't the only thing I had to do. It was a painful and delicate thing to do but I had no other choice. I needed to look like I was really attacked by a vampire and that meant one thing, blood. I made myself bleed with a knife on many parts of my body. I cried when I did that but it had to seem real. I couldn't find a nice vampire to bite me, he would drain me before I had the chance to do something. I knew how tasteful my blood was. Sure I wasn't a bloodsucker, nor did I knew one since Godric was the only one I was interested in, but I heard stories, I saw things. I just had to take care of myself and prayed that it was just enough.

 

Hopefully my looks would fool them and I could get inside without too much difficulty. If I ever failed and if they saw right through me, I didn't know how I could get out and save myself.

 

So the plan was quite easy now. I had made sure that no one was patrolling near the entry before running towards the church or whatever that building was. That place was huge but I guessed it needed to be that way since so many cars were parked there. _How was it possible for so many people to believe in what a crazy man like the reverend could say?_

 

“Help me! Please somebody help me!” I screamed as loud as I could. I even forced myself to cry as I ran as fast as I could. I probably looked pathetic but that was perfect.

 

My screaming caught somebody's attention because suddenly someone turned on the light near or perhaps inside the huge building. I couldn't really be sure. I smiled to myself. That was a good thing but I shouldn't cry victory too early. There was still many things to do and convincing them would not be easy. I was pretty sure that Steve Newlin was a very suspicious man. I had seen him once on TV and perhaps I would have the immense pleasure to see him in person. That was the least he could do after all though honestly, I wished I could avoid him. Yet I knew that he wouldn't help someone he had never met.

 

As I arrived in front of the building, I hit the door to make as much noise as possible but very soon someone opened the door.

 

“Please help me.” I begged him, nearly throwing myself at him. He was tall and not very friendly. His appearance sent a shiver down my spine. I almost regretted coming there and that ridiculous plan.

 

* * *

 

 

I truly believed I deserved an award after my fantastic performance of the damsel in distress. I had successfully fooled Steve's Newlin henchman and now I found myself in the reverend's office, in the church. I was crying, I was shaking with fear or so they thought. I was doing a pretty good job at pretending I had been attacked. I was rather proud of myself though I knew I should stay on my guard. It could all go wrong at any second.

 

Steve Newlin was there, his wife too though I didn't know exactly what she was doing here. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She was probably supposed to be the shoulder I could cry on, the mother figure to help me through this ordeal. Sarah Newlin was absolutely lovely and adorable but that was disgusting and so annoying. She was too nice, too generous, it sounded so fake. _Was that woman even sincere?_ If she was then I was surprised, if she wasn't, she was a very very good actress. Either way she was getting on my nerves. I just wished I could punch her face so that it would wipe her sweet smile off her face. One day I would be able to do it but for now I had to stay as calm as possible and concentrated on my mission.

 

“I thought... I thought he was going to kill me, I was just walking back home. He grabbed me from behind, I tried to fight him... He... He used his fangs, his nails, everything. If I hadn't used my silver spray, I'd be dead. I didn't know where to go, the police... They don't listen. They think everyone's a fangbanger but I'm not. I swear I'm not like that. I'm a good girl. I didn't know where to go then I remembered what you said on TV. You're the only one who sees the true nature of those vampires. I thought that perhaps you could help me. I don't want to be a burden but I just want a shelter for tonight, I can't go back home... He's out there... Oh no... He might have followed me there.”

 

I wished I could cross my fingers right now. That was an enormous lie and probably too big for them to believe. They might not fall into my trap. Perhaps my story was too insane.

 

“Sweetie, you are safe here. We will protect you.” Sarah Newlin said while she gently put one of her arms around my shoulders. I wasn't very fond of her but if my story was true, her behavior was praiseworthy.

“I don't want to cause you any trouble... I'm so sorry.” I let out a pathetic sob and got closer to her as if she was family.

“There is no reason to apologize. You did the right thing by coming here, don't you agree Steve?”

 

That was it. I would know if I had succeeded. My heart beat wildly, I was so anxious. If I had fooled Steve Newlin, the real game would begin.

 

“You are more than welcome here. Your unfair attack is proving once again how vicious vampires are. We must eradicate them.”

 

My blood ran cold when those words escaped his mouth. That man was determined to murder every single vampires in the world but that meant he would kill every supernatural creatures if he knew they existed. I would be part of them unfortunately though I was far from being a monster like some vampires were.

 

“They are a mistake of nature.” Sarah added. “I promise you that their crimes won't stay unpunished, Scarlett. Tonight you will stay with us and we'll make arrangement for you tomorrow.”

 

I had given them my name. Sure that wasn't the brightest idea I had but if they ever decided to do a quick research on me tonight, that would make my story believable. Also I knew that if I gave them a false name, I wouldn't realize that they were talking to me if they used it.

 

“How can I thank you for your generosity? You're giving me more than I expected.”

 

That wasn't a lie. I never expected them to welcome me with open arms in their own house because that was exactly what the reverend's wife implied. It was very nice and generous though it would complicate a little bit my plan. I realized that perhaps I wouldn't be able to search for Godric as easily as I thought. Getting out of their house tonight would be hard but there was still hope. Also since it was already late I could wait a little bit and start my research early in the morning. I knew by experience that Godric could stay awake a little bit longer than other vampires because of his age. I didn't think he would be awake if I found him in the morning but I could at least wake him up to let him know that I was there, that I was going to get him out.

 

“There is no need to thank us. Now come on, we'll get you cleaned up.” She smiled at me and looked at her husband. “Perhaps tomorrow we could show her what we do here, Steve. She needs to learn a few things for her own safety.”

“Perhaps we could.”

 

I didn't know what they were talking about but I could care less. All I knew was that I had to stick to my plan and be as quick as possible. There was no time to waste and my thoughts were focused on one thing : Godric. I would find him tonight or this morning but it was now or never.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support ! It means a lot to me !  
> I hope you'll like this new chapter !

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !
> 
> So this is the first time I'm posting something one this website. I'm usually on ff.net but decided that it was time for a little change.
> 
> So here's one of my story. I truly hope you'll all like it. Also just for your information, English is not my first language. I'm French so I apologize for the mistakes I've made.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this story.


End file.
